Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to business and marketing systems, and more particularly, to a system and a process for analyzing images and predicting personality to enhance business outcomes.
The world of marketing has problems with personalization of offers, knowing users' buying patterns, hiring people based on personality along with professional skills, team and organizational engagement and development, learning styles of users or employees, and finding warm sales leads. Unfortunately, while some existing business systems attempt to provide offer/engagement personalization, and try to understand their target or existing customers/people in ways that impact business outcomes, none of the existing systems have been able to understand and engage each person amongst a multitude of target or existing customers/people, who all have their own individual preferences, tendencies, buying habits, skills, working styles, etc., in ways that successfully enhance business outcomes.
Yet there are a number of networking resources, content platforms, and communicative channels that exist today and are built and/or deployed in ways that inherently provide untapped opportunities to understand a person and gain insights into the person's personality. For instance, many people regularly use social media platforms to post pictures, comment on pictures, or otherwise have an interest in pictures. To date, none of the existing networking resources, content platforms, or communicative channels have been leveraged in ways that would allow one to understand a person and the person's personality. Thus, the long-standing marketing world problems with personalization of offers, understanding/knowing buying patterns of people, hiring people with personalities, skills, cooperative/team-oriented working styles and learning styles, etc., that fit well for a particular marketing effort, and a host of other such people-oriented problems remain a plague on marketing efforts everywhere.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to improve or enhance business outcomes by predicting personality attributes of a person from images posted or liked by the person.